Why Her?
by fearlessbossx
Summary: A completely love tringle betwen sasha bayley and carmella


**Chapter One**

Bayley's Pov

I dumped all my books and my laptop into my bag and rushed out. When I went into the living room, I saw Dean Ambrose, Finn Balor, Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair, sitting at the table, digging into some breakfast "Hey guys," Igh mumbled, setting my bad down and going to sit next to dean.

"Hey little one," he said ruffled my hair as Finn chuckled. "Have some food before school," he said and gave me a plate full of bacon " Thanks Dean," I mumbled. "Sleep well last night?" Becky asked. " I slept History test," I told her and she smirked. " Told you not to do last minute work," Becky stayed and I chuckled " Anyway how's your situation with Carmella?" Charlotte asked and I sighed

Carmella has been my neighbour for a super long time. She's amazing caring, beautiful, humble... and I have a crush on her. From the way I act towards her, I'm surprised she hasn't figured out my feelings towards her.

" I don't think I'll ever have the courage to confess to her. Guess I'll just be suffering in pain for the rest of my life," I mumbled, and looked down. " Look Bayley, no offence. But I don't think Carmella is the one," Dean said and Finn glared at him. " Dean don't say that" Finn whispered. " I'm only speaking the truth. I know Bayley cos she's my best friend. And I know that there's someone out there for you" Dean explained, putting a arm around me

" I agree with Dean. But Dean Bayleys my best friend" Becky said and dean stared at her in shock "what you mean?!"" She likes me better! " Dean exclaimed. " Well I was the one who got her Mortal Kombat X for her birthday!" Becky said " Yeah? Well I got her access to free Starbucks drinks for the rest of her life!" Dean lied. "That doesn't even exist!" Becky screamed, putting her hands on her head.

" You guys better stop before you kill each other," Charlotte said. " Bayley I personally ship Baymella," Finn said, smiling at me " Baymella?" I asked in confusion. "That's yours and Carmella's ship name. And I ship it too," Charlotte added and I silently chuckle, blushing

" Hey Bayls, we better get to school we're gonna be late," Becky said, checking the time on her phone. I nodded and took my bag, hugging Dean before walking towards the door.

" Hey where's our hugs?" Charlotte and Finn said in unison. " No way she's giving you guys hugs! That's our thing" Dean said, as I gave him a fist bump. Finn and Charlotte playfully rollled their eyes.

I silently laughed before giving them both hugs "What?!"" Dean exclaimed in disbelief before I left the apartment.

When we were exiting the apartment, we bumped into Carmella. Sorry! Oh! Hey Bayley! Hey Becky!" She exclaimed and I started blushing like mad. "Hey Carmella," Becky Greeted smiling secretly elbowing me to get me to stop blushing. "Hey Carmella. How are you?" I asked " I'm doing great. Much better now that I ran into you?" She whispered and my cheeks jaur became warmer And I looked down to hide them.

"Sorry Carmella but bayley and I really have to go to school," Becky said "no problem. See you guys later," Carmella aid before leaving.

"What the hell bayley!" Becky said softly. "I can't control myself!" I exclaimed. "Well learn how to" Becky scolded before taking my arm and dragging me out the apartment.

After school...

Becky and I were walking home, talking about about the History test. "Oh yeah bayls! There's a new bakery that just opened down the corner. Wanna go check it out ?" She asked "why not?" I replied and followed her.

After about 5 minutes we reached the bakery. It was a small shop with a few people inside. "This is nice" Becky said and I nodded in agreement.

We found a empty table and went to sit down. "Want anything?" I asked her "Get me a coffee. Thanks little one," she said and I smiled before getting up to go to the counter

When I reached there, a woman with dark skin and purple hair had her back facing to me as she was making coffee. When she noticed that I was standing there she turned around and smiled at me.

When I saw her, the whole world stopped. I forgot how to breathe. It was like it was. Just me and her she was the most beautiful gorgeous woman I have ever meet. Her eyes were so pretty, she seemed to rock her hairstyle with no effort, her body was perfect

"Hi there! What can I get for you?" She asked politely "I...i...i can...I... just...wow" I mumbled swallowing "are you okay?" She asked in concern "what? Oh..yeah...could I please have two espressos?" I asked "sure" she said with a smile and went into the kitchen table

"Oh my God," I whispered to my myself. I have never experienced that feeling before. I didn't really believe in perfection until I saw her. But at the same time, that's what I felt about. Carmella and I still loved her...

She came back with two help myself "What...what's your name?" I asked "My name is Sasha Banks," she introduced and I took in a deep breath "What about you? She asked "Me? My...my name is Bayley Martinez" I said and she smiled "Thats an adorable name " she said and my cheeks got warm "I guess I'll see you around Bayley" she said grinning before leaving to the kitchen.

Only when she left I realised that I had been holding in a breath "Wow..." was all I thought at that moment. I quickly took the cups and went back to the table

When I reached the table Becky was smirking at me "Why are you being so creepy?" I asked chuckling "I saw how you reacted when the cashier was talking to you" she explained and I facepalmed. "She's cute! I ship yall so hard! What's her name?" I stayed " AWWWW THATS ADORABLE" Becky screamed and I asked her to shut up in case Sasha heard " let's see BAYSHA! THATS GONNA BE YOUR SHIP Becky exclaimed in excitement

"What about Baymella?" I asked " Nah shipping Baysha more " Becky said " But I still love Carmella like crazy Nothing is going to change that. Not even Sasha" I mumbled "Looks like Bayley Martinez has been stuck in a love triangle" Becky said laughing

I looked at my phone and saw that Becky had sent a picture to the group that included me, Becky, Dean, Finn and Charlotte. I looked at the picture and saw that it was a picture of me talking to Sasha I shook my head as Bayley chuckled

Becky: GUYS BAYLEY IS TALKING TO THE WOMAN WHO RUNS THE NEW BAKERY AND ITS SO OBVIOUS BAYLEY IS INTERESTED IN HER

DEAN:OMG! That's so cute

Becky:Her makes Sasha Banks the ship is BaySha

Dean:I'm totally shipping it

Charlotte: Nah still forever a Baymella shipper️

I put my phone down and rolled my eyes as

We finally finished our coffee and got our things to leave "Bye Bayley!" Sasha yelled out when I blushed and turned around. "Bye sasha " I said smiling

"I ship it so hard" Becky whispered and I gave her a joke slap on the arm

We finally reached the apartment and I saw Dean, Finn, and Charlotte watching a movie . "Hey! Is Sahsa wife!" Dean yelled and I sighed " you mean Carmellas wife?" Charlotte asked and Dean glared at her. "Baysha is honestly the cutest thing in the world forget about Carmella it's time for you to make a move on Sasha" Becky said sitting down "But that's the thing I can't forget about Carmella " I explained crossing my arms " Then forget about Sasha" Finn said " But I can't!" I exclaimed in annoyance.

I love two girls at one time. Carmella and Sasha I'm trying to figure out my feelings towards both girls...knowing that neither of them love me back I can't choose between them...I love both of them do much I'm being selfish I know. But I can't help it I'm stuck in a love triangle


End file.
